Legends of the Bionicle
by Col. Sayaka Miki
Summary: Come, gather friends, and listen to the legends of the Bionicle.
1. Great Spirit

_"Before the Earth was lush and green,  
Before all of the life you've seen,  
Before the mountains rose above,  
Before the sky we so beloved,  
Before the stars shone in the night,  
Before the sun gave us its Light,  
Before the land rose from the sea,  
Before the Water was set free,_

 _There in our past, before us all,  
Our mighty Lord was given call,  
To give us Life in our due Time,  
The Fire in us is his divine,  
He gave us Stone and sand and tree,  
Mind to think and Air to breathe,  
Frozen in Ice for all to see,  
Before this world had come to be."_


	2. Rough Landing

Shot into time  
Landing on the line  
A desolate destination  
No memory in mind

Cast on the shore  
Heroes sent to war  
Greatest of creation  
Like never seen before

Constructs of justice  
Building the way  
Together united  
The darkness will break

Crashing to the ground  
Thunderous sound  
Shattering of stone  
Our saviour has been found

Scattered in the sand  
Forming in my hand  
Powers that they own  
Are hard to understand

Constructs of justice  
Building the way  
Together united  
The darkness will break

Heroes made of metal  
Energy and flesh  
Six shining warriors  
Evil's powerless

The king of rock  
On the throne of stone  
The kick that shocks  
Intense speed his own

The master of fire  
Shielding the weak  
Sword raising higher  
You can't stand the heat

The lord of the ice  
Alone in the cold  
His frozen swords slice  
And he sees through the bold

Mistress of the water  
Controlling the waves  
The sea serves its daughter  
So lives may be saved

Commander of air  
Flies through the sky  
Soaring where eagles dare  
The world in his eye

Ruler under the earth  
In the tunnels underground  
Strength unmatched in worth  
And his claws will pull you down

They came to our shore  
Many years ago  
These heroes restore  
All the peace we know

They crashed on the beach  
And created themselves  
Now out of shadows' reach  
Send evil back to hell

The creatures of this land  
Turning on their own  
Infected with a dark hand  
Cutting to the bone

The swarms are now awakened  
They must clean it all  
Everything on the island  
That stands they say must fall

Faces in the machine  
Possessed of evil minds  
Lead us to the unseen  
Answers we must find

Queens in the darkness  
Twins embody fear  
Overcoming weakness  
Kicking into gear

Fiends of mighty power  
Seek to free our foe  
A challenge that once towers  
Now vanquished far below

Serpents of disaster  
They get inside your head  
Sons of the master  
Elite of the dread

They came to our shore  
Many years ago  
These heroes restore  
All the peace we know

They crashed on the beach  
And created themselves  
Now out of shadows' reach  
Send evil back to hell

Constructs of justice  
Building the way  
Together united  
The darkness will break

Heroes made of metal  
Energy and flesh  
Six shining warriors  
Evil's powerless

Constructs of justice  
Building the way  
Together united  
The darkness will break

Heroes made of metal  
Energy and flesh  
Six shining warriors  
Evil's powerless


	3. Great White Hunter

White fins  
Red claws  
Blue eyes  
Silver jaws

He's sin  
He's shark  
Terrorize  
Black heart

Coursing through the depths you can't see  
Arcing up and diving beneath  
In the pits deep out of sight  
The hunter dwells where there's no light

Great White hunter  
Terror heart  
Great White hunter  
This is shark

Eyes wake  
Jaws feed  
Claws rake  
Prey bleed

Gills slit  
Eyes wide  
Shark hits  
You die

Imprisoned in immortality  
Time immemorial he will feed  
One hundred thousand years ago  
He was a tyrant, now rules below

Great White hunter  
Terror heart  
Great White hunter  
This is shark

Great White hunter  
Great White hunter  
Great White hunter  
This is shark  
Hunter

Great White  
Shark  
Hunter

Great White  
Shark  
Hunter

This is shark  
Great White  
Shark  
Hunter

This is the Great White shark hunter

Great White hunter  
Terror heart  
Great White hunter  
This is shark

Great White hunter  
Terror heart  
Great White hunter  
This is shark


	4. Three Bridges

They crawl up from the underground  
Hovering down across the mountainside  
Slipping past you without a sound  
Before you know it, they set the town alight

They have a single mission  
They know their target is near  
There is but one way to stop them  
Let them spread their pain and fear

Shattered and broken  
The bridge to the city  
Let their name be spoken  
Here come the Rahkshi

Hear the sound  
The first bridge is falling down

Seeping poison through your armour  
They're hunting down the herald of light  
Crush your cities into the lava  
Even before you feel the hunger bite

They all have but one mission  
They stand as one, and cannot be stopped  
They're built for demolition  
Six serpents chase you with merciless plot

Infection in your minds  
The bridge to the past, gone  
They are standing behind  
Watch out for the Rahkshi

Hear me now  
The second bridge is falling down

They slither into your mind  
Trap you inside a cage  
They will make you all blind  
And festering in their rage

Anger and destruction  
The bridge to the future we flee  
Abominable constructions  
Here come the Rahkshi

Falling down  
The third bridge cannot fall down


	5. Dark Results

Sent to shed the light  
Scare away the fright  
Mata Nui's eyes lit up the heavens

Evil was abound  
Teridax was found  
He took upon himself a cruel mission

So launched into a war  
The universe's core  
And the greatest city fell to horrors

The shadow had its way  
The Great Spirit was betrayed  
And the brotherhood had failed their orders

Through a hundred thousand years  
Through blood and sweat and gears  
The Great Spirit was dealt a lethal blow

Though the heroes fought with hope  
They can't understand the scope  
Of the plans set in motion by the foe

They returned to Metru Nui  
And healed the Great Spirit's wound  
Reignited the dynamo at the universe's heart

At the end of a line of great acts of heroism  
The gears of war come screeching to a halt  
From the waters rise in a time of finalism  
The future that was promised is rebuilt  
Into these dark results

Time was running out  
Light was left in doubt  
Not a one living saw the truth

Life was all at risk  
And by a hero's disk  
Evil's vice grip was shaken loose

So launched into a war  
Like many years before  
The time of shadows had come at last

But in the sky so far  
By the light of Red Star  
Through lightning strike the heroes arrive fast

Through toil, turmoil, and pain  
Through much loss, little gain  
A sacrifice was made to save us all

The Great Spirit will awake  
In a new form he'll take  
To find his body stolen, so we call

They returned to Metru Nui  
And healed the Great Spirit's wound  
Reignited the dynamo at the universe's heart

At the end of a line of great acts of heroism  
The gears of war come screeching to a halt  
From the waters rise in a time of finalism  
The future that was promised is rebuilt  
Into these dark results

Maybe we don't even realize  
The truth of the universe with our eyes  
Somewhere beyond us there may be much more  
Than all of these meddlers, Great Beings of war

At the end of a line of great acts of heroism  
The gears of war come screeching to a halt  
From the waters rise in a time of finalism  
The future that was promised is rebuilt  
Into these dark results


	6. Spin The Right Way

Rip cord  
Sign of action  
Electric webbing sprayed

Absorb  
Toxic attraction  
Poison mutating your brain

I can see you  
Fall  
Fall  
Falling downward

Fall  
Fall  
Eat the dirt

But you can fly  
If you spin the right way  
You can soar  
If you only know how

You can climb  
Spin the right way  
Gain altitude  
And stop falling down

No word  
You can think of  
Fits the crime you see

No sword  
Fits in your glove  
That can satisfy me

You are falling  
Down  
Down  
Falling downward

Down  
Down  
Eat the dirt

But you can fly  
If you spin the right way  
You can soar  
If you only know how

You can climb  
Spin the right way  
Gain altitude  
And stop falling down

Mutagenic parasitic archaic arachnid  
Seductive and corrosive and explosive figurehead

The king commands the horde  
But who commands the king?  
The viceroy gives the word  
To conquer everything

Fall  
Fall  
Falling downward

Down  
Down  
Down you fall

But you can fly  
If you spin the right way  
You can soar  
If you only know how

You can climb  
Spin the right way  
Gain altitude  
And stop falling

Down  
Down  
Falling down


	7. Killing Time

Across the waves  
Up sheer cliffs you climb  
And at the top  
Honour guard you find

Hold on for life  
It's insanity  
Whatever could drive  
You out of the sea

Out of the darkness  
A horde of the dread  
Unholy carcasses  
Of the dead

But you have no fear  
Not your war to fight  
You are only here  
To steal tonight

But it's killing time  
And so show your smile  
It's killing time  
No word is too vile

Killing time  
On pure rage you feast  
It's killing time  
The Bully and The Beast

Born on nights of murder  
On desolation's wings  
Their wickedness goes further  
Than killing everything

Bred for pain and slaughter  
To end the Brotherhood  
One blue as seawater  
The other red as blood

Scaling up the cliff face  
Where the battle rages on  
A war waged at the gates  
The guardians are gone

To enter to the tower  
Dismemberment's the game  
Rising crimson power  
Destruction is his name

But it's killing time  
And so show your smile  
It's killing time  
No word is too vile

Killing time  
On pure rage you feast  
It's killing time  
The Bully and The Beast

Remember the fortress  
And all of those who died  
Dying to defend it  
And what the fortress hides

Remember their sacrifice  
What they sought to protect  
And while they would pay the price  
The Piraka collect

It's killing time  
Theft was the crime  
Covered up by  
Thousands of lost lives

It's killing time  
Look down the line  
They never die  
They're killing all the time

Killing time!  
Killing time!  
Killing time!  
Killing time!

In a world that holds the Zyglak  
Frostelus and Visorak  
There's none that can compare  
The Piraka are always there

Now it's killing time  
And so show your smile  
It's killing time  
No word is too vile

Killing time  
Destruction that you make  
It's killing time  
The Trigger and The Snake

And it's killing time  
And so show your smile  
It's killing time  
The Drifter is so vile

Killing time  
The Tracer will feast  
It's killing time  
The Bully and The Beast


	8. Spectre

BOOM

I'll help you find so many new ways to die  
And watch you climb so far up inside  
An unknown in your world  
Wrecking hell, you've been told

The face of fear  
You understand nothing  
No, no

You don't know I'm real  
You can't take the clawing  
It's all you can feel

I'm the spectre inside  
Spectre inside  
Nowhere to hide  
Master of pain  
Hunts you

I'm the spectre inside  
Spectre inside  
Come for a ride  
Look into the flame  
He hunts you again

And all through the rest of your days  
Always looking over your shoulder  
You can do nothing but pray  
That it soon will be over

I'm madness in your eyes  
I'm the thoughts you despise  
I'm the fires of hell  
And the scorn in the spell

No, no

I'm the spectre inside  
Spectre inside  
Nowhere to hide  
Master of pain  
Hunts you

I'm the spectre inside  
Spectre inside  
Come for a ride  
Look into the flame  
He hunts you again

Welcome to my home  
Please enjoy your stay  
I am still the unknown  
As your sanity frays

Fracturing your mind  
Disassembling all time  
The other force

I'm the spectre inside  
Spectre inside  
Nowhere to hide  
Master of pain  
Hunts you

I'm the spectre inside  
Spectre inside  
Come for a ride  
Look into the flame  
He hunts you again

Spectre inside  
Nowhere to hide  
Master of pain  
Hunts you

I'm the spectre inside  
Spectre inside  
Come for a ride  
Look into the flame  
He hunts you again


	9. Cancer

Black waters  
Red glow  
He comes from  
Below  
Ah ha ha!

Death's author  
Warlord  
By the claw  
By the sword  
Ah ha ha!

Snapping jaws of death  
Eyes are glowing red  
Make sure that he's fed  
Don't forget to dread

Shell armor  
Rust color  
Disaster  
Befalling you  
Ah ha ha!

Pain's master  
Your answer  
With honor  
He's calling you  
Cancer  
Cancer

Claws that reach  
Jaws that bite  
Hope you don't meet  
With him tonight

In your mind  
In your head  
Visiting you  
In your bed

Hear the stories will tell  
You died from  
Cancer

It's true that  
He lives  
The nightmares  
He gives  
Ah ha ha!

True horror  
And pain  
He's coming  
Again  
Ah ha ha!

Crushing might untold  
Your nightmare unfolds  
Room is growing cold  
Don't dare to be bold

The deep one  
The terror  
Underworld's  
Flagbearer  
Ah ha ha!

You monster  
Soul stealer  
Face of doom  
Death dealer  
Cancer

Claws that reach  
Jaws that bite  
Hope you don't meet  
With him tonight

In your mind  
In your head  
Visiting you  
In your bed

Hear the stories will tell  
You died from  
Cancer  
Cancer

Prisoner of the deep  
Rising as we speak  
Now you know his pain  
Here he comes again

Claws that reach  
Jaws that bite  
Hope you don't meet  
With him tonight

In your mind  
In your head  
Visiting you  
In your bed

Hear the stories will tell  
You died from  
Cancer  
Cancer  
Cancer


	10. Battle Cry

Step into the arena  
Take a look around you  
Who is that you're up against  
What can this warrior do

Plant your feet heavy  
Ready your shield and axe  
Sharpen your claws, swing your mace  
Your enemy attacks

Let out your battle cry  
Let the crowd hear you roar  
This is the reason why  
They came to see you for  
Holy war

You hail from the desert  
Or from one of the towns  
It doesn't matter in the ring  
If you should go down

You represent your people  
You hold with you their pride  
And if you claim the victory  
Your sponsor takes the prize

Let out your battle cry  
Let the crowds hear you roar  
This is the reason why  
They came to see you for  
Their holy war

They call it civilized  
Agreements made on blood  
A pact across the wasteland

And if you're paralyzed  
You'd move if you could  
They take your shield in their hands

Way of the warrior  
A code that no one keeps  
Just ask yourself again

You're not superior  
You can't even compete  
Just trust the power within

Let out your battle cry  
Let the crowds hear you roar  
This is the reason why  
They came to see you for  
This made up holy war


	11. The Silver Spear

In the dark

Below where the sane walk the land  
Below, in the caverns of hell  
The devil conducting his band  
In the darkness where devils dwell

Gigantic monsters guard forgotten treasures  
Weapons of mayhem, driving insane forever

The last ray of light  
His life is a crime

Mother Nature wants its order returned  
The gods above demand his flesh be burned  
Abomination in the face of all who see him clear  
But he will stand, and hold in hand the silver spear

They call him copy, double, names too vile to speak  
Shrouded in mystery, he is no older than a week  
You can almost see the future reflected in his eyes  
He's not immortal but he seems immune to all demise

Slave forever more  
Destiny's a dirty whore

Mother Nature wants its order returned  
The gods above demand his flesh be burned  
Abomination in the face of all who see him clear  
But he will stand, and hold in hand the silver spear

The silver spear!

From land to land, sea to sea  
There are no answers for him to see  
The traveling madman of the wastes  
He never asked for this fate

No purpose, no reason to live  
Takes no shit, no fucks to give  
His tale goes on eternally  
He slips out of this reality

Mother Nature wants its order returned  
The gods above demand his flesh be burned  
Abomination in the face of all who see him clear  
He lives a life that none would ever call dear

A universe that prays he falls into hell  
Salvation's so far away, but he has no soul to sell  
No unity, no destiny, no duty and no tears  
Yet he will stand, and hold in hand the silver spear

The silver spear!  
The silver spear!


	12. Scorpio

Mandibles, jaws  
Mutated claws  
The four-eyed beast of the wastelands

Feral and wild  
Damned and reviled  
Crawling beneath the desert sands

He never asked to be this way  
But forever condemned  
Son of the wild and the scorching day  
When will his torment end

Scorpio  
Where are you going  
What will you see  
Wild as steel angels can be

Scorpio  
Destiny calling  
What do you need  
Freedom is too late for thee

Fangs of the wastes  
Hated in haste  
Beautiful children under the sun

Down on all four  
The stinger of war  
Could you have known you were the one

You never told us the story had another page  
Were you alone there or is there a swarm to your rage

Scorpio  
Where are you going  
What will you see  
Wild as steel angels can be

Scorpio  
Destiny calling  
What do you need  
Freedom is too late for thee

They once stood among us  
Walked and conversed like the rest  
But their civilization  
Could not stand up to the test

Scorpio  
Where are you going  
What will you see  
Wild as steel angels can be

Scorpio  
Destiny calling  
What do you need  
Freedom is too late for thee

Scorpio  
It's not too late for me!


	13. Trapped By Ourselves

Heroes of older than fables of old  
Dive into darkness where legends unfold  
Battling serpents and enormous crabs  
In shimmering shadows and prime evil labs

Armored colossus, the source of all sin  
Standing and chattering with their kin  
Spinning and beating the world into hell  
Defeat them and then you must battle yourselves

Trapped by ourselves  
Facing the dark mirror inside  
Trapped by ourselves  
Purge the darkness with light

Into internal fires of conflict  
Burning without a new spark  
Mottled in black and oily and sick  
Deception becoming an art

Six upon six, evenly matched  
All out war deep underground  
Battle of whits, swords and an axe  
Clash with furious sound

Trapped by ourselves  
Facing the dark mirror inside  
Trapped by ourselves  
Purge the darkness with light

We cannot defeat them alone  
One on one, it's impossible  
We must unite as one  
And destroy this abomination

Trapped by ourselves  
Facing the dark mirror inside  
Trapped by ourselves  
Purge the darkness with light


	14. Cloud Of Hate

A prisoner of times gone by  
Found in the deepest slaving mines  
A mind of hatred, eyes of rage  
And we released it from its cage

Was he like this way before  
Or did we cause this horror ourselves  
Turned his body into a swarm  
Created a monster born of hell

Hell!

See the horns  
Rise the crown  
Hear the swarm  
Approaching cloud

Turn to ash  
Disintegrate  
Fed upon by the cloud of hate

A servant to the enemy  
Thriving on his treachery  
Fated smile bringing such pain  
The monster has been unleashed again

Terrify all that catch sight  
Eyes glowing red to set alight  
Destiny to steal the plan  
That no one can understand

See the horns  
Rise the crown  
Hear the swarm  
Approaching cloud

Turn to ash  
Disintegrate  
Fed upon by the cloud of hate

And when evil claims the universe  
He's the only one who knows where it lurks

Devastation, still he claims  
Laughing madly, not insane  
Obliterated, no compromise  
Immortal, the snake will survive

See the horns  
Rise the crown  
Hear the swarm  
Approaching cloud

Turn to ash  
Disintegrate  
Fed upon by the cloud of hate

See the horns  
Rise the crown  
Hear the swarm  
Approaching cloud

Turn to ash  
Disintegrate  
Fed upon by the cloud of hate


End file.
